<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart Knows What It Wants by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123624">The Heart Knows What It Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Versallia gets the two loves she never thought she’d get in her life and they claim her as theirs and show her a better world with them right at her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeoxVersalliaxDonnie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heart Knows What It Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But I’ve lost everything I’ve ever known,” were the last words Versallia uttered before she broke down in tears and after Donnie saved her life, Leo comforted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. He and Donnie, having both fallen in love with the Y’Lyntian beauty, Leo uttered some words that would forever be remembered by all three of them.<br/>
“Why don’t you stay with us Versallia?” Leo asked her.<br/>
“Both Leo and I seem to have grown feelings for you,” Donnie said as he came on her other side followed by Leo. They both used a green gloved hand to stroke her beautiful, smooth and soft blue skin. She was the most beautiful thing those two had ever seen in their whole lives. Versallia leaned into their touches and she nodded to them. However before she could speak they both picked her up and swung her around happily. And without thinking, they both surprised her by kissing her on both corners of her lips. Versallia just blinked at this and she let out a soft moan. Now this was a sound they’ve never heard from her before and they wanted to hear more of her melodic, siren sounds. They carried her all the way back to their lair. In a private part of their home, they carefully laid her down on a futon and a tatami mat on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Donnie and Leo pinned her down and leaned into her neck, burying their heads into her sensitive skin there and breathed in her intoxicating scent that was turning up their arousal and making them chirr. This, in turn, caused her to let out a squeal of excitement. She couldn’t deny that the both of them held a special place in her heart. Donnie started nipping the right side of her neck and Leo nibbled on the left side each with their pearly, white teeth, marked her as theirs and theirs alone. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of lilac that complimented her light blue skin. Donnie and Leo stripped themselves of their Y’Lyntian armor ad stripped her of her garments too, leaving them all naked but of course that was normal everyday for them. Versallia squeaked and tried to get cover up her most private of parts but they wouldn’t let her.<br/>
“Don’t hide yourself baby, you’re too beautiful!” Donnie chirped as Leo nodded in agreement. They both leaned down and started to swish their tongues around her pointy soft blue areolas and began suckling on the perky nubs. This in turn, caused her to gasp and arch her back as she was tickling precum down her thighs. Leo and Donnie both made her nipples harden with a soft pop. They knew when they saw her cum, that she was ready as they both smirked at each other. Donnie got underneath her, making sure to wrap his arms around her waist as he slid into her anus hole. Leo got on top of her and penetrated her pussy lips. Once his dick made and broke contact with her hymen, she started to cry softly in pain as Leo just claimed her virginity. Waiting for her inner walls to stop clamping down on his dick, he knew he could start moving again. Donnie and Leo both started thrusting, each matching each other’s pace and doing a competition of sorts, not wanting to be outmatched by the other. Versallia elicited beautiful sexual noises of pleasure that was music to their ear holes. They decided to pick up the pace, slamming harder, faster and deeper into both of her openings. Versallia could pretty soon feel herself close on edge. And with one more powerful thrust from each of them all three of them came at the same exact time. Deciding to stay in her openings all night they kissed her good night, sandwiching her between the two of them and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>